mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tsuki wa Higashi ni Hi wa Nishi ni: Operation Sanctuary
is a Japanese eroge by August released in 2003 for Windows. It is known in short as . The Dreamcast and PlayStation 2 versions were released by Alchemist in 2004. An anime adaptation was shown in Japan during summer 2004. The title references a haiku by Yosa Buson: "Nanohana ya tsuki wa higashi ni hi wa nishi ni." The PC version of the game was created using the NScripter visual novel engine. Characters * '''Naoki Kuzumi'–Protagonist of this title. He lost his parents and memory 5 years ago due to a certain accident. * Mikoto Amagasaki–A girl who has fallen from the sky. Naoki thinks its a day dream. Mikoto is from the future, 100 years later. * Honami Fujieda–Naoki's childhood friend. She has been taking care of him before he lost his parents and memory. * Matsuri Shibugaki–Naoki's cousin. She and her parents have been living with him for 5 years. She is quite close to Chihiro. * Chihiro Tachibana–Matsuri's best friend and her classmate. She becomes a member of the garden club alone. * Yui Nonohara–Naoki's homeroom teacher. Because her height is very low, students love her. Yui, like Mikoto, is from the future, 100 years later. * Kyouko Nishina–Young female nurse of school. She is Yui's best friend. Like Mikoto and Yui, she is also from the future, 100 years later. * Fumio Akiyama–Naoki's class representative. And she is also a superintendent of the student dormitory. * Yusuke Amagasaki–Mikoto's brother who became separation and looked much like Naoki. * Koji Hirose–Naoki's best friend. He is aiming at rebuilding an astronomical club that Naoki belongs to. * Yuka Hirose–Additional character of consumer version. Koji's younger sister. * Genzou Shibugaki–Matsuri's father. He works at a certain trading company and he is very busy. Naoki calls him "Oyaji(Dad)". * Eri Shibugaki–Matsuri's mother. She works at the company that Genzou works at and she is also very busy. Naoki calls her "Eri-san". * Jun'ichi Fukano–Mathematics teacher. He teaches students strictly, but in fact, he loves them. * Rei Usami–Chief director of the school. She rarely shows up in front of students. She is also from the future, 100 years later Staff Game * Character design: Bekkanko * Scenario: Taku Sakakibara, Hiroyuki Uchida, Hideaki Anzai * Music: LOOPCUBE ** Opening: divergent flow ** :Lyrics: H/de. ** :Music: Hiroki ** :Vocal: Mayu ** Ending: Asu no Omoide (Memories of Tomorrow) ** :Lyrics: H/de. ** :Music: Hiroki ** :Vocal: Mayu Anime * General director: Mitsuhiro Tōgō * Director: Shousei Jinno * Character design: Norikatsu Nakano * General key animation director: Norikatsu Nakano * Art director: Shinji Katahira * Scenario: Kazuharu Satō, Tsutomu Kaneko * Music: Akufumi Tada ** Opening: amulet ** :Lyrics: a.k.a.dRESS ** :Music: a.k.a.dRESS ** :Vocal: Mayumi Iizuka * Animation production: RADIX External links * Visual novel website at August * Visual novel website at Alchemist * Anime official website * Category:2003 video games Category:Dengeki G's Magazine Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Dreamcast games Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Eroge Category:Manga of 2004 Category:NScripter games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Windows games it:Tsuki wa higashi ni hi wa nishi ni 〜Operation Sanctuary〜 ja:月は東に日は西に 〜Operation Sanctuary〜